And With Him Dies Two Bright Blue Eyes
by xdvivalavidaxd
Summary: Four years are up and Neal admits to Peter that he is leaving New York. Before Peter gets the chance to ask why they are captured by a sadistic man who wants Neal badly. Will the two make it out of this one or will Neal return in a body bag? It takes a kidnapping for Peter to learn about Neal's past and why he wants to leave. Major Neal Whump. Set directly after season 4.
1. Chapter 1

I want to write a book someday so please give me whatever feedback would make my story better, Please review so I could die happy by having Mozzie's banana knife fall on me:)

SET AFTER SEASON 4 FINALE

"Okay how is this fair?" Peter asked tugging at the thick black tracker around his ankle as if it would disappear.

"I get my own stylish anklet two days after yours is taken off. He complained gesturing to Neal's bare ankle.

"It looks like the shoe is on the other foot, doesn't it?" Neal said leaning back in the lawn chair.

"You got two miles; I have my house and about half my front yard."

"Good thing were in the good half of your yard." Neal told him glancing at the Burk house.

Neal looked at Peter seriously wiping the informal tone away. "I'm really sorry Peter, I was the one who asked you to help prove my dad innocent by going to the empire state building and getting the box, this is all my f…"

"Don't you even try to finish that sentence." Peter warned sternly giving Neal a hard look.

Neal said nothing for a few moments, instead just staring off at the setting sun in peace. "My four years are up." He finally said.

Peter nodded his face slightly questioning "I know, that's why I'm suffering through temporary Bail without an ankle pen pal until my hearing while you go Willy Nilley wherever you want.

Neal nodded, "I'm leaving Peter" He said after a few moments not meeting Peter's eyes.

Peter sat in silence too shocked to reply, a thousand thoughts raced through his mind all at once. Why would Neal leave now, with all that's happened, with all that's he's been through. Why now?

Peter was vaguely aware of Neal once again talking urgently to him, his tone had changed serious.

"Is Elizabeth home?" He asked concerned

Peter shook his head confused "She's at work why?"

Neal didn't reply, instead he jerked his head towards a windowless cleaning van that had just pulled up on the other side of the street, directly across from them.

"Some people need their carpets cleaned Neal, it isn't anything to get excited about." Peter told Neal numbly still processing what Neal had just told him.

"How many cleaning companies have fake license plates?" Neal responded without missing a beat.

Peter glanced at it "You sure?" He asked setting his question aside when Neal gave him a strange look. "Or course you are." Peter reminded himself.

"On three we run into the house." Peter commanded earning himself a feint nod from Neal.

"One." The vans doors slid open

"Three" yelled Neal as a man stepped out with the distinct outline of a gun in his hand.

The two of them jumped up from the lawn chairs and frantically dashed to Peters open back door. As Neal tried to slam it shut a quiet echoing hiss ripped through the neighborhood.

Neal jumped back as Peter rushed to shut the sliding glass door. He turned to see his partner… ex-partner? Swaying unsteadily on his feet. Lodged in his thigh was a tranquillizer dart. Peter cussed as he rushed over to pull it out. Dropping it carelessly on the floor, as he studied his friends face.

"We have to check the… the floors?" Neal asked confused.

"That's doors buddy, but those men have guns, a locked piece of glass isn't going to stop them, we need to get upstairs." He grabbed Neal's T- shirt and pushed him forward, dragging Neal up the stairs. Halfway up Neal started to stumble and two steps later he almost fell on his face. Peter grabbed Neal's wrists and hauled his friend over his shoulder literally carrying him up the stairs.

Peter rushed to his and Elle's bedroom gently unloading Neal at the foot of the bed. Before he went to secure the room.

"You should use your gun." Neal told Peter as he came back over.

"They took it away when I was arrested. It is the murder weapon in a homicide against Senator Pratt. Why on earth would they let me keep it when they don't even trust me to leave my house?" Peter asked amazed until he remembered Neal was practically high.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked worried.

"Three." Neal slurred, "But you have four arms."

"Good god Neal," This is why you are never allowed to get drunk, high or drugged.

"But I just got drunk a month ago on that fake wine case." Neal reminded him while staring intensely at Peter's hands.

"Because you were civil and it was fun to see you with a hangover." Peter said distracted as he looked out the window, the sky had turned black by now making it impossible to see outside. But Peter figured out their plan a second before the lights went out.

Peter stumbled around blindly in the dark as he fumbled for Caffery, pulling him close to his chest and covering his mouth with his hand.

"Stay awake Neal," He commanded in a whisper as an earsplitting crack shook the room. Peter pulled them both to the side of the bed hiding from the bright penetrating flash light that was slowly entering the room, no doubt from one of the van's goons. Peter had no doubt that there were more men searching throughout the house but it was their luck that only one was searching the master bedroom.

Peter's hand grasped a heavy book as his free one pulled Caffery's arm over his shoulder. Avoiding the flashlight as if it were a prison watch light Peter crept towards the man.

He could see the man's outline from the dim discharge of the flashlight, casting unrealistic shadows over his face. Prayer Neal would keep silent Peter lunged towards the man, dropping Neal as he covered the Man's mouth as the book's corner collided with his skull. It certainly wasn't the proudest thing Peter Burke had ever done but it somehow got the job done.

He grabbed the man's flashlight and spun it crazily to re-find his drugged up former CI. To his surprise Neal who seemed to have found an extra burst of sanity grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, while silencing their flashlight.

However it didn't take long for Peter to realize Neal was fading fast. They had barley gotten three steps out of the room when Neal's legs gave way and he crashed into the wall. All Peter's hopes of having got the tranquilizer out in time were sufficiently crushed. To make matters worse every thug in the whole neighborhood seemed to hear Neal's fall. Which was unfortunate considering every thug in the neighborhood was in his house.

Peter tried to pull Neal back to his feet but it was no use, Neal was as good as a sack of flour now. A flurry of what must have been nearly a dozen flashlights flashed around them like fireworks.

Peter dove down and pulled Neal close to him feeling his friend's shutters as he tried to fight sleep. Nearly blinded by the flurry Peter heard a bone snapping crack as something hard connected with Neal's rib causing his grip to loosen on Peter.

Peter yelled as he saw a blurry shadow grab Neal's waist and violently pull away. A small flare of pride went through Peter as he saw Neal kick the man holding him, but it quickly died as two men grabbed his legs. Peter in turn kept his hand firmly around Neal's chest as three sets of hands tried to hold him in place.

Peter knew he had lost when at last Neal had stopped moving. Leaving the men to drag him away while the remainder dealt with Peter, his eyes fixated on Neal's still form. Until he felt an immense pain at the back of his head and the darkness faded into pitch black.

**Please Review **** And I know I need to work on my sentence structure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I swear on my pet goldfish's life that I will not drop this story no matter what happens, I read enough fanfic to know how annoying that is. In my defense chapters will come more frequently, it just my computer broke and I had the chapter on it, also it Nanowrimos April session. Thank you so much for the support It really means a lot. **

Peter could tell they were in a van, a dark van no less. Considering the speed they were going there was a very little chance they were still in the city, but maybe that was just Peters aching head talking. Peter didn't know how long he had been out but it must have been at least a few hours. Despite the urgent situation it was all Peter could do to stop himself from puking his guts all over his pants. But the thought of Neal was enough to make his lazily pull away from the wall he was leaned against, only for him to find that his hands were handcuffed the van wall. Peter struggled in vain for a few minutes before giving up.

"Neal." He whispered urgently holding his breath for an answer. When none came Peter got terrified. He moved his feet desperately trying to test if Neal was in here with him.

Peter was just about to give up when his foot connected with something. Straining his already bruised hands against his restraints he used his feet to try and pull Neal over to him. His heart swelled with hope as he tugged Neal, or what he hoped was Neal' towards him, but with a sudden jerk he felt Neal's pull halted with a rattled of chains suggesting to Peter that Neal was also tethered up.

"It's not like he's going anywhere." Peter said loudly hoping the drivers heard.

When there was no response for him he tried a different tactic. Nudging Neal with his foot, going soft at first but with no response for ten minutes he started frantically slamming his foot down.

Peter gave up after another half hour, instead concentrating on trying to get himself TO Neal, but all that did was abuse his wrists some more. He was in the middle of attempting to learn how to dislocate his shoulder when heard a rattle from the opposite corner.

"Neal," he cried into the darkness ecstatic to hear his partner.

When he got no response for a few moments he went back to cruelly kicking Neal.

A few moments later he got another low moan which was enough to make him stop.

"Neal, can you hear me?" Peter asked practically holding his breath.

"My heads killing me." Neal said tiredly making Peter smile.

"Join the club pal." Peter told him happily.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked his worry creeping into his voice when Neal went silent for a few moments.

When he got no answer Peter once again raised his foot to kick Neal.

"Don't you even think about it." Neal warned him, his voice faulty but strong.

Peter's smile returned.

"Do you think you can pick them?" Peter asked his hopes slowly rising at the thought of being freed from the offending handcuffs.

"What? You mean these." Neal asked his voice closer as Peter felt the handcuffs fall into his lap.

Despite the situation and the fact that Peter usually tries to discourage Neal from doing exactly that he felt pride for his friend. But instead of showing it Peter instead chose to say: "You planning on Picking mine or do you just want to stand there all day… night?'

Neal didn't reply, instead he leaned over him getting to work while Peter leaned away from Neal making it easier for him. Hope began to swell in Peter stomached as he thought they were actually going to escape as he felt his wrists come free.

That was until the van doors flew open allowing the two prisoners to see the black night outside the van and the four cruel face thugs.

Peter felt Neal fall on him in shock, as the men entered the dark van looking enraged.

"Somebody's being a bad boy." The shorter captor said with a malicious grin on his face that made Peter's hair stand on end.

Without hesitation the beefiest man grabbed Neal's ankle and roughly dragged him away from Peter, who was struggling uselessly against his hand cuffs.

He could only watch as Neal grabbed above Peter's head to his handcuffs as another violent tug from Mr. Beefy nearly tore him away.

"Leave him alone." Peter yelled at the four angrily.

The man with a huge dragon tattoo on him arm reached up and grabbed Neal's Jean's helping Mr. Beefy while smiling sadistically.

"We didn't do anything to him yet. He promised exaggerating the word yet in a way that made Peter want to tear that man to shreds.

He gave one more fierce tug and Neal was pulled away from Peter. Smacking his head against the cold van floor with a thud. Peter smiled in a small victory as Neal kicked the shorter man desperately in another futile attempt to escape. His foot delivered a satisfying pop to the other man's nose as blood cascaded down the short man's face.

The celebration was short lived as the man retaliated violently slamming Neal's head into the Floor as hard as he could.

Peter gave a strangled yell in protest as Neal went still, blood flowing freely from a wound in his head.

"Dammit," Peter muttered to himself before turning furiously to the gruff men.

"What the hell did he ever do to you?" He asked his eyes once again finding his friends still form.

The shorter man with blood gushing from his nose raised an eyebrow at peter as if to ask if he were serious.

"In all fairness you did start it," Peter told him honestly, selectively leaving out the fact that you NEVER let the subjects feet kick freely.

"He didn't do anything to you" He told the other men refusing to make contact with the broken nose guy. He was pretty ugly before, but the broken nose defiantly wasn't going to help his case.

He raised his eye brows anyways. "He did something to me." He repeated. "How am I going to get chicks now?"

"You'll just have to count on your sparkling personality." Peter told him as the Tattoo man cut in.

"It's nothing personal." He promised. "At least for most of us," He said glancing over at the bloodied man.

"But not everybody has as much faith in the system as you do agent Burke." He spat the agent part.

"We get an order we carry it out no questions asked, that's our justice." He said looking down at Neal. He placed one of his enormous hands on the side of his head gruffly pressing the unconscious man's face against the floor to get a better look at the cut.

He sighed slightly and slung Neal's form over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking him?" Peter called out desperately.

"Nothing personal." The bloody nose man mocked in a supposedly threatening tone, "But he is far too clever for his own good, we need to keep an eye on this one."

His eyes were gleaming with such a threatening blood lust Peter would have been horrified, if not for Neal's kick making his voice nearly comical. He sounded like he belonged in a sponge bob cartoon.

In fact Peter would have been horrified right now if not for Neal. Neal was very clever, he would think of something, he always did. And if not, Peter would. After all it was his job to look after Neal, even now. Especially now.

**Please please please review, be a harsh as you want as long as it's helpful feedback, I just really want to get better. Sorry in advanced for the spelling mistakes I know you are going to find, in m defense I did check it twice but it's not my strong suit. Thank you for reading. Please comment, it would make me incredibly happy. Go white collar season five, I should have the next chapter up next week**** THX. Did I fix the spelling error in the summery? **


End file.
